


Fight Me

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is the handsome nurse, Bokuto is sick, M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto seduces a handsome nurse with his drool and terrible lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from some Tumblr post that my friend screenshotted. Don't have the link though.

 “Ughhh. I’m so bored! Kuroo, save me from this hell!” 

 

 Kuroo stifled a laugh at the sight of his bedridden friend. Poor perpetually-always-hyper Bokuto had fallen ill and was forced to stay in the hospital. 

 

 “Bro,” Kuroo sighed as he made a move to stand up, “as much as I like seeing you suffer and look pathetic -”

 

 “Kuroo!”

 

 “- I really have to go. Classes and all dude. Bye bro, and good luck entertaining yourself!”

 

 “Bro no! Don’t leave me bro! Bro!” 

 

 Bokuto hoarse cries were left unheard until one of the nurses entered the room to tell him off. 

 

 “Excuse me, sir. Could you please refrain from shouting in the hospital? They’re other patients here too.”

 

 Bokuto was left to quietly sulk on the bed, restless and moody.

 

* * *

 Bokuto stared at the endless white in front of him. He had stacked as many pillows as he could find on his head in an attempt to keep himself occupied.  _ Gah, this is so boring. When will Kuroo’s class be over? I need someone to entertain me. Kuroo where the heck are you? _

 

 Just then, he heard the door open and footsteps approach him. Weakly raising his hand in the general direction of the sounds, Bokuto croaked out, “Fight me!”

 

 Bokuto heard a low chuckle come from above him before his white heap of fluff was dismantled. A beautiful face with a mop of short, messy black hair and greenish-grey eyes stared back at him as the pillow on his face was removed.

 

 “Maybe later,” the nurse cracked a smile at him, “But I first, have to check your vitals.”

 

 Bokuto pouted.

 

* * *

 The attractive nurse came in again. Upon seeing him, Bokuto immediately tried to leap out of the hospital bed and yell, “Fight me!”

 

 However, due to his sickness, all he managed to do was get tangled in the blankets and cause a coughing fit before he could complete his sentence. The nurse was instantly by his side and started to gently rub his back. 

 

 “I won’t fight you,” the nurse began, holding up a glass of water, “because I know you’d win.”

 

* * *

 The third time the nurse entered the room, he had a cup of coffee in his hand. He silently walked up to the hospital bed and placed the cup on the table beside his asleep and slightly drooling patient. 

 

* * *

 When Bokuto woke up, he was greeted by the fragrant smell of hot coffee. He turned to his left and saw a cup of coffee, piping hot and still letting out steam, placed carefully on the bedside table. As he shifted closer, he saw the words “Fight me? — Akaashi” written on the cup, followed by a series of numbers under it.

  
 Bokuto  _ lunged _ for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at writing this type of fics.


End file.
